1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for massaging subjects such as persons and in particular relates to massaging methods and massaging devices using and having a pliable form fitting cover conforming to the area to be massaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for massaging various portions of the body of a person or of another animal. The devices can be broadly classified into those that are shaped to fit the portion to be massaged, such as a head cap or face mask, and those that are not, such as vibrating chairs and pillows, and hand-held massaging devices.
The objective of most massaging devices is to treat a portion of the body by rubbing, kneading, tapping, or vibrating it in order to stimulate circulation, increase suppleness and relax muscles. Proper massaging of a body portion has been found to produce relief from headaches and muscle spasms, releave tension, remove lines and other complexion disfigurements, reduce hair loss, and tighten the skin.
The prior art devices usually have been able to effectively treat a relatively small portion of the body in one or two of these methods, such as to rub and knead the body or rub and vibrate the body portion. However, these devices are ineffective for treating the body simultaneously with all four methods or for treating a relatively large portion of the body, such as an entire face or scalp, in one of two of these methods. Furthermore, the prior art devices which are not shaped to fit the body portion to be massaged, cannot treat the entire area simultaneously.
The failure of the prior art devices appears to be the inability of the devices to produce the proper combinations of motions and to transmit the motions simultaneously over a large area of the entire body portion.
A further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that most of the devices which are capable of massaging large body portions are heavy, bulky, and not portable. On the other hand, any device which is portable, does not produce a satisfactory massage over a large body portion. For example, many of the prior art devices produce uncomfortable pounding or shaking at certain vibration levels. In addition, many of the prior art devices produce a satisfactory massage to the areas proximate to the vibration generating means, but do not produce a satisfactory massage at areas distal to the vibration generating means because of improper conduction of the vibrations to the distal areas and thence to the portion to be massaged.